iReality Check
by crashseddieparties
Summary: The iCarly gang are invited to be on a Reality Show in California! What will they face? Will the reality show give them a reality check? SEDDIE! Read and Review! :D Rated T because I'm only 16!


iReality Check

"Hola chicas." Freddie said, walking into Carly's apartment, giving his girlfriend, Sam, a quick kiss.

Carly smiled. "Aw, you guys are my favorite secret couple."

Freddie grinned, wrapping an arm around Sam's waist. That's right. Secret couple. The only people that knew about 'them' were Carly, Spencer, and Gibby. The rest of the people were completely oblivious.

"So, um, are you free tonight?" Freddie asked.

Sam shook her head. "Nope, Carls and I are going to see Bridesmaids 2 tonight...unless you wanna come."

Freddie's eyes widened. "Galaxy Wars 8!? I didn't know there was an eight!" He exclaimed. "Sure, I'll join."

Sam rolled her eyes. "I was being sarcastic, nub," she told him. "We wouldn't ever want to watch that dorkish mov-"

Suddenly, interrupting Sam, Carly burst in to fits of shouts. She sat down her laptop and started jumping up and down.

Spencer came rushed out of the room with a plastic spoon in his hand. "What's going on here!? Someone break in!?"

Carly stopped shouting and turned to her brother. "No, but look! Look at the email!"

Everyone took a look and soon started jumping around.

Suddenly, Gibby burst in the Shay apartment with a bottle of hand soap. "What's going on? I heard yelling from Freddie's apartment and I came over to see if everything was alright.

Freddie frowned. "Why were you in my apartment?"

"Your moms got that new hand soap and I LOVE it!" He emphasized his words.

Freddie frowned again. "But-"

"Don't worry about it, Gib!" Sam said, smiling. "You can have that hand soap! Just get over here and read this email."

Gibby shrugged but obeyed. "Oh my god!"

He started shouting, happily.

Once everything calmed down, Gibby turned to Sam. "So I can seriously keep the hand soap?"

...

"I can't believe we're going to be on a reality television show for a whole siz months...all four of us...plus Spencer and Ms. Benson."

Carly said, as she and Sam packed their bags for the next day.

"Ugh, does Crazy really have to go?"

Carly put a hand on her hip, planning to scold her best friend. But Sam stopped her. "I know, I know. It's not nice to call my boyfriend's mom 'Crazy' behind her back. And you were also gonna say 'She's your future mother-in-law for god's sake'."

Sam rolled her eyes at her predictable best friend and Carly laughed. "Ya got me."

...

Meanwhile, Gibby and Freddie were over to Freddie's apartment packing.

"Yeah...have you SEEN Sam in a dress? She looks HOT."

"Who looks hot?" Freddie's mom entered the boy's room.

T"Oh, Freddie was just talking about how Sam-" Just then, Freddie bumped his elbow, signaling him not to say more. "

Unfortunately, Gibby's Gibby, and he didn't get the memo.

"About how Sam looked hot in a dress," When Ms. Benson got wide eyed, Gibby frowned. "I mean it IS his girlfriend...what's so wrong with that?"

Freddie mentally slapped himself. He just HAD to set that up.

All that was left was the sound of Ms. Benson screaming and ripping the sleeve of her shirt off.

...

"Fredward Benson!" Freddie groaned. "How long!?"

"How long what?"

"Have you been dating that...that monster!?"

Freddie sighed. "She's not a monster, she's my girlfriend, and she does have a name you know."

"Answer me now, Fredward!" His mother said, scolding him. "How long!?"

"About a year now."

"A year!?" His mom was hysterical now. "Have you guys...?"

"NO!" Freddie screamed. "Never!"

She sighed a sigh of relief.

"Now mom, if you'd excuse me, I have to go finish packing."

Freddie's mother shook her head. "Not without a good bleaching substitute you're not!"

...

The next morning, Sam woke up next to her best friend. She opened her eyes quickly and saw Carly looking like she was on the verge of freezing.

"Oh, did I take all the covers from you?" Sam asked, innocently.

Carly rolled her eyes, playfully. "Eh, I'm pretty used to it."

They both got up. "Can you believe today at noon we'll be flying out to L.A. to be on a reality show?"

Sam grinned slightly. "Yeah...that's pretty awesome."

"We should get ready...the boys should be over here in just a few minutes."

...

"Wow," Sam said, putting her sunglasses on top of her head and into her messy curls.

Freddie noticed how beautiful his girlfriend looked in those jean skirts and tee.

He was about to slip his arm around Sam's waist but remembered his demented mom and just how gossipy of a place California was.

They'd be on the front cover of a magazine in less than half an hour.

Carly's phone beeped and she read the text. "Our ride said they're by the second gate...do you guys see that?"

They all looked around and Gibby spoke. "There! Let's go."

The group all followed Gibby to the second gate and sure enough their ride was there. This car was different somehow. This car was a limo.

"Hello, you must be the iCarlies." A rather young man greeted them. "I'm William, your chauffeur. Take a seat, there's plenty of room."

He opened the door and they all got in.

"Hey, Crazy, your shoe's untied." Sam told Ms. Benson.

Ms. Benson just 'humphed' and turned away.

"Hey baby? What's up with your mom lately? She's been acting like a total-" Sam whispered.

"Sh!" Freddie shushed her.

"What?" She asked. "I was gonna say skank."

"She, um, might've found out you and I were dating last night." He told her.

Sam shrugged. "Well in that case, we can do this."

Sam collided her lips with Freddie. They stopped as soon as there was a sharp gasp. Ms. Benson.

Sam smiled, satisfied.

"Keep your infected lips to yourself!"

Sam chuckled with everyone else.

"So, um, William?" Carly called to the chauffeur. "How old are you?"

"I'm 17years old," He told her. Carly grinned. Cute and the right age. "Oh, what a coincidence. So am I."

Sam rolled her eyes, playfully, at her best friend. "So, Will," Gibby asked. "How much longer til we're to wherever we're supposed to be?"

"Oh, well now that you've asked, we're here right now."

Everyone except ms. Benson cheered. Everyone got of the car and grabbed their luggage from the back. Finally, they took a look at the house they were staying in.

Well house was an understatement. This was more mansion-like.

Carly ran towards the door, ringing the doorbell.

"Ah, it's you. The iCarlies. Come on in and I'll go find Sergio for you."

They nodded and smiled. They couldn't believe they were going to be on a reality tv show.


End file.
